minetekfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting started
Guide to surviving your first night, to creating your first machine First day First of all, like normal minecraft, punch a tree. you will need wood. a lot of wood. Actually, it depends upon your playstyle, but you will still need a lot. Spend the first couple of minutes punching a tree. Do NOT go mining yet After you have about 20 wood, start up your basics, crafting bench, basement, stone, ect. Now, it should be about noon by now. secure an enterance to your basement, and start strip mining about 10 blocks down. use some of the wood you gathered to create charcoal, or if you'd prefer coal, thats alright too. after you complete a basic strip mine at Y=10 if you are happy to risk running into lava. It is sensible to mine at multiple levels as some ores are easier to find at different levels, y=20 and y=30 are sensible levels. it should be nighttime now. you need to organize your stuff, make a few chests, ect. Second day It should be morning by now. you should make a stone axe and go and gather some more wood. try and find some rubber trees especially, and if you are mob-phobic, begin mob-proofing your house(basement). by noon, you need to start building a proper house, with windows (preferably glass), so you can check the time. Day 2 night You should start mining now. Don't smelt anything yet. mine as long as you need, but generally 32 tin, 32 copper, basically 32 everything is good. now, while only smelting what you need, search up recipies for a macerator (IC2, uses EU) or a pulverizer (TE, uses RF, gives you more ore). begin work on those, but dont expect to finish anytime soon. mine and gather resources as needed day ?, some time once you have a pulverizer or a macerator, you will need to find a source of power Pulverizer You need dynamos. Magmatic is good, but steam will do for now if you haven't found a good source of lava or a nether portal yet, as it requires a steady source of lava (Not a lot, but steady, about 10mB/s for optimal power generation) Macerator A generator. its the basic form of power generation, and can't be beat for versatility, as long as you have a supply of coal, that is. if you are absolutely lacking in coal, then you can create a solar panel soon after. -=WARNING=- when moving IC2 machines (Macerator, generator) DO NOT USE A PICKAXE. right click with a wrench (The coppery looking one) -=Wiring=- So you've placed your power-generation thingummy, but it wont power your machine? You'd better use the proper wiring. For most engines, you can just place them next to the machine you want to power, but if you have multiple machines, you'll need wires Pulverizer/TE You'll need stoneType conduits (leadstone, redstone, ect.), these are simple to use, however the energy cells are a bit of a pain in the back. simply connect a wire to any side of a machine, and connect it to the generator (for dynamos, place them after the wire, or use a wrench (BC wrench, black-greyish) to rotate it, as it needs to connect with the wire in a certain way. Macerator/IC2 You'll need cables for this. Note: Do not insert voltage greater than 32eu/t. if your copper cable explodes while powered, its over 32eu/t. beware! So, wiring for IC2 is a bit easier than thermal expansion. just connect copper/gold/glass fibre/other cable from your generator to your machines. -=Storing electric power (Or thermal power??)=- TE For thermal expansion, you'll need a leadstone/redstone energy cell to store power. im not even sure how these work properly, so check the TE wiki IC2 for IC2, you'll need a batbox, MFE, or MFSU. generally, the direction you place it is the 'out' (the dot) direction, anything else is in > MORE COMING SOON <